hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2029 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2029 and ended November 30th, 2029. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2029 Atlantic hurricane season was the Second most active atlantic hurricane season ever recorded, only 2005 was more Active. This season was notable for many reasons, one being one of two seasons so far to use the greek alphabet after exhausting the main list of names. With Three Greek Alphabet names were used during the season. The season started with the Formation of Arlene on June 3rd Three Category-5 formed during the season, Irma, Lee and Maria. with Lee becoming the strongest of the season, peaking at an intense 190 mph (305 km/h) There was Two Category-5 landfalls in this season, the most in one season. Irma made a landfall in Mexico as a devastating Category-5 Maria made landfall in Miami, FL as a weak Category-5, in a similar situation that was compared to Andrew from Thirty-Seven Years Earlier Lee reached it's peak intensity in the Caribbean before plowing through Cuba as a Category-3 And Alpha, another Powerful Hurricane, made landfalls in Mexico, the first time as a Category-3, the second at it's peak intensity of 150 mph (240 km/h) The Season finally ended with the Dissipation of Gamma on November 30th, the same day the season officially ended, with the season collectively causing $70 billion (2015 USD) in damage and killing over 5,000 Storms Hurricane Arlene Hurricane Bret Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Hurricane Emily Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irma Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Hurricane Alpha Subtropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2029 till:01/12/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/06/2029 till:10/06/2029 color:C2 text:Arlene from:16/06/2029 till:23/06/2029 color:C1 text:Bret from:30/06/2029 till:02/07/2029 color:TD text:Three from:04/07/2029 till:09/07/2029 color:TS text:Cindy from:17/07/2029 till:22/07/2029 color:TS text:Don from:01/08/2029 till:12/08/2029 color:C4 text:Emily from:06/08/2029 till:18/08/2029 color:C2 text:Franklin barset:break from:11/08/2029 till:16/08/2029 color:C1 text:Gert from:17/08/2029 till:04/09/2029 color:C4 text:Harvey from:20/08/2029 till:03/09/2029 color:C5 text:Irma from:22/08/2029 till:25/08/2029 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:28/08/2029 till:30/08/2029 color:TS text:Jose from:25/08/2029 till:27/08/2029 color:TD text:Twelve from:31/08/2029 till:13/09/2029 color:C3 text:Katia from:02/09/2029 till:21/09/2029 color:C5 text:Lee barset:break from:10/09/2029 till:27/09/2029 color:C5 text:Maria from:15/09/2029 till:20/09/2029 color:TS text:Nate from:22/09/2029 till:30/09/2029 color:C3 text:Ophelia from:26/09/2029 till:03/10/2029 color:C1 text:Philippe from:29/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 color:TD text:Nineteen from:30/09/2029 till:06/10/2029 color:C1 text:Rina from:05/10/2029 till:10/10/2029 color:C1 text:Sean barset:break from:12/10/2029 till:17/10/2029 color:TS text:Tammy from:19/10/2029 till:23/10/2029 color:TS text:Vince from:24/10/2029 till:30/10/2029 color:TS text:Whitney from:31/10/2029 till:10/11/2029 color:C4 text:Alpha from:09/11/2029 till:13/11/2029 color:TS text:Beta from:27/11/2029 till:30/11/2029 color:TS text:Gamma bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:01/12/2029 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2029 season. Greek Alphabet Due to Extensive activity, the original name list was exhausted. 2029 would be the second time this happened, the last time being 2005. Three Names were used from this list this year. This list only shows the first 10 letters of the Greek Alphabet: Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Events in the 2020s